Frenzy
by TokingFox
Summary: Steven Quartz-Universe is challenged when his human half develops urges that he must learn to control. (Smut/Lemon. Read at your own risk!)
1. Gem Pulse

"AAARRRGGGHHHH! G-G-GARNE... GARNET!!! AMETHYST! PEARL--"

It was Steven.

"SOMEBODY!!"

His voice thundered through the Temple in a way that Pearl knew was disturbingly out of character. "I ca... can't... I CAN'T... CONTROL IT!" He whaled over and over again. He could be heard thundering loudly up the stairs and onto the balcony. "GET CONNIE!! She's HURT OUT THERE!"

Pearl headed out of her room immediately, abandoning her sword collection. They could always be arranged from shortest to longest later. She was sure of the desperation in Steven's strangled cry and was filled with concern as she sprinted gracefully through the portal. Pearl materialized her staff and saw Garnet all ready on the scene, restraining a fiercely struggling Steven. Amethyst was heading outside and onto the Beach. She could hear sobs emininating from the bottom of the stairwell.

Her eyes fell on Steven and she gasped.

He was elongated, mangled. She immediately searched his abdomen, scanning his Gem for cracks. No, it wasn't cracked. His hair had grown at least four inches. He almost looked like Greg... but this made no sense! She had seen him less than six hours ago and he had been fine! Steven was eighteen but looked no older than thirteen or fourteen... Normally. Now he looked... bizarre and... HUGE. She shook her head fiercely.

No. No no no. Pearl wouldn't accept this. This wasn't going to be be how he would mature.

No.

He had become scruffy and animalistic. At least Greg hadn't looked like a damn animal! His eyes were wild and his star shirt had been torn into an unrecognizable strip of scarlet fabric. Most frightening of all was the threatening and demanding manner in which his Gem was rapidly pulsating. As though mimicking his racing human heart. For a split second, Pearl feared corruption. But no... there had been no corrupting light.

Connie was screaming from outside at her loudest, "NO NO!" She sobbed in between her screeched words. "PLEASE GO BACK!! Nevermind me!"

"Amethyst!" Garnet shouted in a commanding voice, holding Steven's hands up over his head by his wrists. "Connie will be fine!" Garnet sounded unsure whether or not she would be fine herself. The usually sturdy and unfaltering Fusion was jerking back and forth, seeming to have serious and troubling difficulty restraining Steven.

Amethyst appeared in the doorframe with excellent timing, materializing her whip from her Gem. Pearl trembled. "What on Earth is WRONG with him?!" She shouted demandingly, searching for an answer from Garnet in her despair. She couldn't believe her eyes. Steven... like this. Her eyes watered, "Steven!" She cried out to him.

His eyes darted toward her and Pearl's spine chilled in fear as his pupils found and fixated on hers. They looked so... hungry. They were dilated as they drilled into her. "Oh my stars..." she whispered breathlessly with a deep shudder. She took a step back.

All of them watched Steven in terror stricken horror. He seemed to be fighting for conscious and control over his actions. He snarled as he gasped for air, proving once again how exceptionally strong minded he was. "I..." he tried to speak. Pearl took another step back and Steven fell to his knees groaning in frustration. "WHAT- WHAT ARGH P-- Pearl... stop..."

Pearl made a strangled sound as she struggled to cool her form. Eyes fixed on Steven she took one final step backward, wishing desperately she had taken one of her swords along. She couldn't even focus enough to keep a Weapon solid. And what would she do then, anyway? It wasn't as though she could plausibly poof Steven!

Steven inhaled deeply, his fingernails digging into the hardwood floor, shaved pieces of wood spiralled up from beneath his nails. "Pearl! Stop retreating!" Garnet exclaimed, "You're only provoking him!"

It was too late. He seemed to defy gravity as he used his great, misshapen arms to throw the floor beneath him, fingers bent into claws as he lunged for Pearl. Amethyst did not need to be told when to act. Her whip silently cut through the air and encircled his contorted form. He then collapsed and shrunk a little after hitting the ground with a loud thunk. Her whip delivered a strong electric current. He twitched and squirmed a little more, though, while trying to fight it off of him but it only entangled him further. Pearl felt tears burning her cheeks as she watched him lose consciousness.

The silence thundered in their ears as Steven shrunk down into something more like himself and snored away peacefully. Pearl and the other Gems exchanged glances of relief.

"He needs to be restrained until we figure out what happened to him... What caused it?" Garnet said finally and frowned. "It looks like we have a job for Peridot."

Pearl fell to her knees, sobbing silently. She couldn't stand to look at him. Not like that. "What has he done to Connie?" She asked weakly. Garnet didn't respond, instead she turned a silent gaze toward the door. Pearl picked herself up and rushed outside, relieved when she saw Connie in tact but crying on the stoop. Pearl sat beside her and looked over her pupil seriously. "Connie..." She whispered. "What happened?"

Connie breathed and she gave Pearl a sideways glance, expression littered with shame. "I don't know... I was really confusing." She replied softly. "I... think it's my fault."

Pearl put a hand on her shoulder. "Why would you think that?"

"I..." She began, resting her forehead on her knees. She looked incredibly embarrassed. "Don't worry." She told her, "It's been a long 6000 years... very few things surprise me on this Planet anymore."

"I kissed him." She said meekly, dropping her head further. Pearl caught a glimpse of her blushing deep crimson as her dark hair curtained her face. "And stuff." Her voice quivered, "It was the first time I tried to kiss him that we didn't fuse into Stevonnie..." Connie gestured incredulously, seeming in disbelief herself. "Steven is always so sweet but he.." She gulped, "His Gem started to pulse. It was pulsing so hard I could actually feel it! It was warm..." She began, lifting the hem of her turquoise tank top and revealing a large, reddened circle on her stomach. In the centre was a gnarly looking blister. "And then it burned me." She dropped her shirt and clenched her fists.

Pearl was not only proud, but impressed with her student's strong heart. Perhaps there were surprises left on this Planet. "He was... Excited... he got a little rough. At first it was okay... then it was... Too rough." Her voice wavered as she turned her forearm upward, revealing a dark, swollen bruise. "It wasn't like him."

Pearl put an arm around Connie. "Steven loves you." She told her. "Otherwise the two of you could never have fused." Connie nodded as Pearl clutched her shoulder. "I'll call Greg. He will take you home. Steven will be himself again. I promise. I'll make sure of it."

Connie stood, "Thank you Ma'am. Don't bother Mr. Universe. My Dad is patrolling the Beach tonight. I'll go home with him." Pearl could see her father's security cruiser parked in the distance. "All right. Keep an eye on your communication device. You will soon receive an update."


	2. Cold Room

"Nnnngh... Where am I?" Steven groaned.

His body was stiff, limbs felt strained and head densely clouded. He cracked his eyes open slightly and recognized that he was lying in his bed which had been moved elsewhere within the temple. Stone walls with glowing stalactites and stalagmites encased him. Even the dim, bluish light burned his pupils as he tried to focus through the blur. Quiet footsteps echoed, treading in his direction. Steven saw a slender aqua and peach blob and knew Pearl was before him. Why was it so impossible for him to see anything?!

"Pearl..." He croaked, voice thick with shame. He could feel energy surge to his gem as it pulsed weakly, but he couldn't move at all. "I'm sorry... I- I don't know what's happening to me." He searched in her direction with only his eyes.

"I know. I am so sorry." She apologized in a soft whisper. He felt himself panic and his heartbeat quickened. He was scared and confused and he was getting hot. Too hot. Again, he panicked. He got so worked up so quickly, he became winded. "I... I'm... Pearl... Something's happening to me. I- I- I think I hurt Connie." He remembered it all... was it a dream?

Steven could see Pearl approach him. "Connie is fine." She assured him. "Stay calm. Peridot has made a device that uses your own magnetic field to paralyze you." Pearl knew she did not need to tell Steven why he was restrained. "I want you to tell me about how this started. Now, please."

Steven searched the room frantically, embarrassed by what he knew he had to confess to Pearl. "Where are Amethyst and Garnet?" He heard himself growl out in a foreign way that scared himself.

"On a Mission. Trying to figure out what happened to you."

Steven inhaled through his nose in an attempt to calm himself down enough to communicate effectively. He was very disturbed when he realized he could smell Pearl. She smelled clean, like porcelain and water. He heard a rumble deep in his throat and felt each of his four limbs jolt and twitch in her direction. Electricity pulsed through his body. "Ooh!" He heard himself moan out, trying to ignore the energy traveling to his pelvis. His vision cleared and his eyes focused on Pearl's flawless face in it's close proximity. Pearl returned his expression with a perplexed one of her own. "Steven...?" She whispered nervously.

Steven squeezed his eyes shut and jerked his head away as he felt the urge to lunge for her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." He breathed as he felt his cheeks blaze, trying to concentrate on the question. Pearl frowned as she watched him jerk away from her. She thought she saw... no. She shook it out of her mind.

"Me and Connie we were... Getting close. Really close and I..." He flushed, deeply humiliated as his penis came to life, twitching in what was left of his trousers. "I couldn't help it!" He said quickly, breaking into a sweat as he tried to think of anything other than Pearls form. "Something'shappened to me." He whimpered as he peeked at her out of the corner of his eye. He saw her lithe frame silhouetted by the light behind her. The delicate curve of her hips. His member twitched suddenly and demandingly in her direction and was sickened at how he could not help but to look at her in this way. "OHMY NOO I- AHH...I pushed her down!" He squeezed his eyes shut. "I wouldn't let her up."

Steven's head spun as he felt blood rushing to his erection; it hardened and throbbed. "She said my Gem burned her and I still kept going." His gem was pulsing ever faster as he was overtaken with adrenaline and embarrassment. He prayed Pearl didn't notice. He wanted badly to move, but his every cell was bound to the giant magnet beneath his bed.

"I... I wanted to... Do... something... to her." He stammered. He hoped he didn't have to elaborate.

Pearl certainly had noticed what was happening to Steven and she bit her lip. She had been afraid of this. Herself, Amethyst, Garnet and Greg had all done a superb job juggling Steven's education while protecting the Earth children from his uniqueness. Pearl could now see there had been one thing that they had overlooked and left Steven completely unprepared for. Something none of them expected. How his human hormones would affect him when he reached this stage of puberty.

"Steven. Listen to me. We are going to figure this out." Pearl stroked his cheek and she watched him shudder upon contact with her fingertips, emitting a soft purr beneath her gentle touch. She was presented with a confusing emotion. A pang of satisfaction that startled her. "Just..." She began as she felt his body heat beneath her hand. It excited her. His skin was so warm and firm. His eyes were wide and they searched her for more answeres. "...Hang in there."

"...Pearl..." He whimpered, relishing in her relievingly cool touch. "What's happening to me? Will I ever be normal again?"

Pearl stared at him, feeling her cheeks prickle with heat. Steven's glistening, desperate eyes gave rise to internal lighting bolts of her own and they devoured her. She instinctively folded her arms around her chest, shielding herself from something invisible that was surrounding her. Pearl shifted, unsure of how to react to this energy and decided to put it aside for the time being.

"It's just like everything else." She smiled assuringly, trying to mask how nervous he was making her as she made her way outside. "We'll figure out how to get this under control."


	3. It has to be You

The Crystal Gems stood silently. Garnet leaned against the wall with her arms folded, relieved her eyes were hidden from view beneath her visor as they swam with tears that evaporated instantly. Tears brought on by the frustration and sadness of failure and helplessness. She should have seen this coming sooner. How could she not have? What changed? Amethyst didn't see what the deal was at all and happily ate a banana without bothering to peel it.

Pearl watched them desperately. Between the sound of Amythest's hog like chewing drilling into Pearl's Gem as she chomped and swallowed loudly and Garnet's unwavering silence she was about ready to crack. "Well!?" Pearl demanded incredulously after a while. "Are we going to DO anything?!"

Amethyst piped up, sparing Garnet the complexity of explaining it formally. "Steven's gonna be fine! He just needs to get whatever this is out of his system. It's just like floating and shape shifting and everything else that happens to him." Amethyst was very confident in this and she washed down the banana with some dish detergent. "Honestly, I didn't think the guy had it in him."

Garnet broke her silence, "I agree with Amethyst... about the first thing."

"Are you two insane?!" Pearl bellowed, "I told him that of course but he is completely out of control! Those human hormones have him in a frenzy! He could seriously injure someone! What in the Helictite are we going to do with all of that... that... energy!"

The two stared at her, Pearl paled. Garnet looked away and sighed heavily as Amethyst shifted her eyes. "You can't mean me." Pearl said tonelessly.

"He could seriously injure someone." Garnet echoed solemnly. "Connie, for example." Amethyst added as she was rummaging through the fridge. She just couldn't bring herself to the level of anxiety and woe that Garnet and Pearl could. This was her defence mechanism. If Connie hadn't nearly gotten hurt she would probably tease the ever living out of Steven. "And..." She went on, "Steven really isn't himself... I mean did you see him?! He's hotter than Kevin!" Amethyst felt strange saying that. She frowned and looked at the floor, "I'm not sure I could do it."

Pearl dropped her head into her hands and closed her eyes. "I just can't wrap my mind around... Something like that."

"Pearl." Garnet spoke meaningfully, "We don't have any idea what may happen to Steven in the future. He is an entirely new type of being." She turned toward Pearl and removed her visor, both eyes were closed, but the third eye remained open and searching. "If he remains under so much pressure it may take over his consciousness. Can this corrupt him? Not in any way we ever may have seen. We don't know. It's all in the air. We may lose him forever. He must expel at the very least. Whatever this is." Garnet took a deep, comprehending breath. "It can't be me. It has to be you, Pearl. Amethyst doesn't have the emotional discipline nor strength for this type of mission." Garnet said bluntly. "The only one Steven can trust himself with other than Connie is you. Unless you'd prefer to summon Peridot."

Pearl scoffed, "Honestly, Garnet!"


	4. It is my Mission: I'll do it for him

Pearl paced outside the stone room, orbiting around the entrance in a back and fourth motion as if attempting to delay the inevitable. She tried to pointlessly buy herself more time to come to terms with what she was about to do. Hey, maybe this would all go different than expected? She thought to herself assuringly. She could hear him panting heavily from where she stood and knew that this would be very different from every other version of Steven she had known. Different from the time he had nocturnally ejaculated while she watched him sleep months ago. He may as well have wet the bed, for crying out loud and he'd barely moved. It was easy and didn't effect her in the least. She had just accepted it as a human function and left.

Coitus was and always had been incomprehensible to her and she was going to have to learn quick. She'd watched humans try to fornicate for eons. They didn't often seem to care about reproduction during their pursuit. Logic told her there must be an outlying motive. Time to find out for herself first-hand. Even Rose had obviously fallen victim to it. She spoke of it. Pearl tried to ignore her but couldn't. Rose said it was special if it was with the right human... well... Steven himself was proof of that.

Pearl picked up her courage and entered the coldest room in the temple where they were currently storing the frenzied Steven. She stepped briskly through the narrow, carved out portal and into the threshold of the room. She felt as though she were roaming yet gravitated toward the controls and remained there until Steven noticed her. He lifted his head and exhaled in her direction.

"I'm going to turn it off." She warned him neutrally.

"Pearl." Steven moaned coarsely, "... Don't. I'm... Not safe to be around."

Pearl sighed loudly in preparation as she rested her palm on the hand-shaped panel that reacted to her electrical energy. When it turned off, a buzzing that she had only been barely aware of ceased. Steven's gasping now became more prominent as his weight dropped flat into the bed. She could see his chest heaving while beads of sweat trickled down his temple. His extremities were also twitching slighty as he tried to remain still. His chest had changed, it was broad and flat and glistening with sweat in the dim aquatone light. His Gem no longer looked too large for him and it continued to pulsate dully. She could see from the eight foot distance at which she stood that he was suffering terribly at the excitement of being free. He showed impressive restraint, blinking hard as he looked at her. His pupils were still dilated.

"I'm here." She told him - almost dared him. She was perfectly confident, now, that she was doing what was right for him.

Steven's body jerked and he sat up and he offered her a hazy glance. He held his hand to his chest, heart pounding. He didn't need see her clearly to know where to find her. Pearls scent seemed to thicken the air in the room, emininating from her in pace with the ripples of energy pulsating off of her.

He was sore all over, his limbs ached under the strain of being stretched and wished he could shrink just a little more. They felt better when he exercised them. Steven tried to steady his breathing but to no avail. He felt overwhelmed with energy and he was much too aware of Pearl. He focused on breathing through his mouth as he felt his erection sting. It throbbed against the denim fabric of his jeans and he despised himself. Like this right in front of Pearl. He tried to mentally talk it down. 'Come on, she's a rock alien.' He told his wang meekly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was reminded that he was a half rock alien.

Steven buried his head in his hands after swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He wasn't all that displeased when the felt the balls of his feet contact the frigid stone floor. The cold granite grounded him and helped him organize his thoughts. He tried his hardest to fight the urge to get up and... Go over and... Push Pearl down...?

"Damn... Pearl, do you have any idea what in the hell is wrong with me yet?!"

 _"Yes."_

"Then can we fix it all ready?" He begged, trying to keep his eyes jammed shut.

" _Yes."_

He kept his eyes closed at first letting his ear ring in the silence. For the first time he realized he wasn't listening to the sound of his own deafening breathing. He was thankful when the tangled storm that was his mind seemed to ebb away momentarily. Until Pearl's energy slinked through the atmosphere and reached him. Steven was swimming in her entire presence and did not need to see her to know she had moved closer and was standing there before him. With a slight amount of relief, he allowed his eyes to slowly open and he looked up at her.

When he realized her close proximity his brain struggled to process it. It confused him. She had freed of herself of her clothing. Steven felt like he should look away immediately but couldn't... peel... his... eyes... away... He stared at her in shock as his eyes bulged and greedily devoured her slender, pale form. Her breasts were adorned with pert, peach nipples that were blissfully round and symmetrically placed. True to their owners name as her skin glowed with pearlescence in the ambient incandescent lighting. "You... You're..." He felt every part of him ache to get closer to Pearl.

Next he was on his feet, leaving him once again confused for it had happened so fast he couldn't remember doing it. His Gem ached grudgingly along with his erection. He felt at its mercy as Steven rose and in a few strides he closed the distance between them.

Pearl shrank backward into the hard stone wall as Steven came toward her, unsure of what to brace herself for, but she braced herself nonetheless.

He pressed against her, sighing out in ecstasy as he did. He felt her body between him and the cold, granite wall and relished the softness of her skin as he brushed his lips along nape of her neck. A jolt of energy passed through him and again he whimpered softly at the power of it. He didn't know why, but for some reason kissing her there felt... Right. Perfect. And amazing. "Pearl..." He breathed, "Why can't I stop doing this to you? What did I do to Connie?"

Pearl didn't answer, instead she tipped her head sideways, granting him access to her slender neck. She felt his breath beating down on her in quick, hot gusts. She eyed his hands as they wandered over her, exploring her upper body while Steven peppered her neck and chest with quick, clumsy kisses. She watched him struggle with himself, wanting desperately to touch her breasts and yet avoiding them out of what she assumed was respect. She promptly pulled his hand up to rest upon her right breast and Steven massaged it eagerly. Waves of electricity danced throughout her as his other hand cupped her waist firmly. She heard herself cry out when he nipped her flesh softly and felt herself flush with embarrassment.

This was terribly undignified for a Gem. From the outside, human copulation had always seemed a little disgusting. She now understood what possessed someone to behave so desperately. To swap bodily fluids, which was such risky business. This was a need humans had. And now she knew why. They were all addicted. This felt like nothing she had yet felt on Earth. Or ever. It felt so good. Against her. Arms encircling her, finding herself falling victim to him as he held her.

"Oh my stars." She moaned suddenly, as his hips fell between her thighs. She felt something hard and hot press against her. "Steven..." She groaned, his hips jerking uncontrollably. She could feel the hardness of his member grinding against her through the front of his jeans.

He sighed out in ecstasy, the aching in his muscles soothed by this wonderful sensation. Pleasure richoched through him in brief, teasing shockwaves. It was everything he had been feeling with Connie, however he knew he couldn't hurt Pearl so easily. "I'm sorry... " He breathed airily as he grind against her, exhaling. "This... This... Mmmmnn."

Pearl still could not use her words at this time. She could definitely see how this would have scared the life out of Connie but it definitely no longer frightened Pearl. She was instead eager to feel more. In this moment, her understanding of the relationship Rose and Greg had became a little clearer. After summoning up a hell of a lot of gall, Pearl reached down and with one swift motion, unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers.

Steven felt his cock spring out immediately and he flushed with embarrassment that he would simply have to deal with later. Pearl tried not to look directly at it and instead turned her eyes onto Steven's. He was staring back at her, expression fearful, face flushed and still breathing rapidly. He was trying not to look at himself either, all though, releasing his hardness from the confines of his jeans definitely felt better than keeping it crammed in the tiny crotch space he'd had. He was also not objecting to the fact that his penis had grown in proportion with the rest of him. He could deal with that.

He was constantly trying to avoid looking at Pearl in her unclothed form and failed consecutively. Attempting to keep his eyes fastened with her eyes (which were safer at this moment) he questioned, "What are we doing Pearl?"

"I think you know."

Steven gulped and looked at her lips, "This isn't right." He said in a small voice. Pearl frowned a little, now donning a serious expression. "Right or wrong doesn't matter, today." She assured him, a little disappointed he was still able to show some resistance toward her. Her own resistance was lessened greatly by their shared embrace. "Your body is doing this to you. This will only get worse unless you... Let it all go." She paused and when Steven remained still, she continued. "Garnet..." she felt strange mentioning her at this time and tried again. "Steven, you've only scared Connie a little." Steven remained silent, eyes shifting away from her and fixating elsewhere. Pearl wondered whether or not she should continue talking. "You haven't hurt her. She is at home, worrying about you. She loves you."

Steven seemed to relax a little knowing that Connie was not hurt. "But we can't risk her getting... Injured... when these urges arise. Until enough time has passed, anyway. Even if it was an accident, there would be serious consequences. That is why I am here. For you. I am happy to do this for you. It is my Mission."


	5. Fusion

Steven held Pearl's gaze a few moments longer, face filled desperation. Pearl tried to hold a neutral expression, all though, she was anxious to get this overwith. Steven looked down at her and it was sure strange to be taller than Pearl. All ready, he felt the effects of release and knew she was right. He wondered if he was really capable of keeping control after this. Until moments ago, he thought he was going to overheat and die or go insane and was thankful he no longer felt like a maniac. The Crystal Gems had always been the ones he turned to for answers when things got bad and he didn't have any. So if they thought this would work then he really had to trust them. Still, he prayed to the Temple that he could figure this out and control it sooner than later.

Steven knew Pearl's sacrificial nature and her undying love for his mother had a big part to play in her every decision. He was amazed at the intensity at which Pearl could love. He decided then he wouldn't allow her to be hurt, rejected or disappointed again. Regardless of whatever he was going through. It was time he let her know how important she was. He could not tell her no, even though he feared for their relationship in the future. It may never be the same as it is. Steven swallowed nervously before accepting her offer. Closing his eyes, he captured her lips in a tender kiss and his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

Pearl thought it was sure strange to be looking up at Steven. Finally in the body of an 18 year old even his voice was now vastly different. Pearl inhaled sharply when she felt his lips close around hers and her eyes swam with tears. She felt him kiss her and marvelled at how soft his lips were and it felt wonderful in about a thousand different ways. Pearl cupped Steven's cheek like she would have done to Rose when they were fusing into Rainbow Quartz. But it wasn't like that... so instead she allowed her fingers to travel up his face and entangle themselves in his hair.

Steven was surprised by how familiar and easy this felt to him. He trailed a hand down Pearl's thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist. He felt his member touch her and his eyes jammed shut. "Hhhho." He shuddered as he sighed out, cheeks flaring red. Steven noticed he'd become terribly light headed. He broke the kiss and allowed a soft sound to escape him as he steadied himself. Pearl opened her eyes a little. She saw him flushed and kissing her and for the first time she yearned for someone other than... well... Rose.

"Steven... Are you.." She whispered into his lips but soon found herself unable to continue speaking. "Pearl... I- I have no idea what I'm doing but... I... I'm... Ready." She nodded wordlessly for him to continue.

Steven offered her a few more broken kisses as he positioned his throbbing erection between her legs. He felt her warm, wet opening brush him again and his entire body quaked with excitement. He kissed her again, whispering breathless nonsense to her. Pearl chuckled and nodded at whatever it was he was saying.

He held his breath as he slid inside in one effortless motion. "Aaah.." He groaned out as he felt her tight body close around him. Pearl gasped deeply in surprise as he invaded her, muscles spasming when she surrounded him. Uncontrollable twitches and jolts that Pearl did not even know she was capable off synchronized her with Steven in the human way. She had never felt more connected to him than she had in this moment and she returned his kiss with new fervour. "Human men" ... OH! _This_ was what she meant!

Steven didn't want to move so he held still, waiting for the intensity of being inside of Pearl to ebb away a little. He waited until he felt her shift slightly and took a deep breath, beginning to move. As he entered her over and over, new ripples of electricity pulsed though him. Pearl bit her lip, trying to contain herself as she felt his hard length deeper and deeper inside. His motions seemed more careful than she had expected. He was like an animal earlier. That was not like Steven. This was more like him. Even though he seemed so much older in this form. Somehow... Maybe like Rose?

Her body shook in ecstasy as he lifted her other foot off the ground, wrapping her other leg around his waist so that he was carrying her completely. He found her extremely light and leaned her against the wall. "Sorry the wall... Rock." He apologized senselessly, in an attempt to show concern for her comfort. Pearl laughed out loud at that, "I'm fine." The understatement of the century.

Steven slowed his motions, the shock of this was now over and instead he wanted to experience it. He felt her become slick inside as they continued. He figured this was a good thing and nuzzled her cheek sweetly with his forhead. As he enthusiastically thrusted in and out of her, he found himself smiling cheekily. Pearl marvelled at how expertly Steven was making love to her. She smiled back at him. Soon he was capturing her lips again, moaning softly in between each quick kiss. "It feels so good." He told her, winded. "You feel so good."

" _You_ feel good." She parroted helplessly, at a loss for anything more creative.

She kissed along Steven's shoulder until she reached the nape of his neck, where she nipped him gently before continuing up to place firm kisses upon his prominent jaw. Steven moaned at the sensation and quickened his thrusts, clutching Pearl's buttocks with both hands. He could feel the heat building again but this time he knew he could let go. Steven dropped his forhead onto Pearl's shoulder and he closed his eyes. Focusing on the swift motion of his hips and the incredible sensation of being inside of her.

"Pearl..." He breathed desperately, "It's gonna... I'm gonna..."

Pearl tightened her embrace as she felt him swell inside her. His quick, steady pace continued rhythmically. He groaned, biting her shoulder gently as he knew he was coming very close. Pearl tossed her head back as she now felt the internal lightning bolts of climax approach. "What- on- Earth-" She now looked to him for an answer but Pearl's gaze only mirrored Steven's now.

Steven went first, orgasm overtaking his body in a way that he had never knew was possible. It rippled far out into his extremities and with incredible force. He groaned so loudly it vibrated his chest and his knees buckled and with one final, deep thrust, he ejaculated into her. He felt it come out on quick, short spurts, twitching hard against her inside as it did and this seemed to make Pearl squirm.

When Pearl felt his hot cum inside her, climax consumed her being. She cried out loudly into Steven's ear before pressing her face into his neck in an attempt to keep herself quiet. For one moment in time there was nothing in existence other than herself and Steven and... This.

And then together, they collapsed in a tangled heap.


End file.
